Template talk:Multiple Infobox Example
Switching to this page to help keep Unfortunate Mermaid's page clean: RE: Tidying Up Was gone a day so late response: :1. You can hide the contents list on a page with the command or move it with __TOC__ (this will move the Table Of Contents to that location and will overwrite the NOTOC command) :2. I think the side stories pages needs a revamp anyway. How about, instead of sorting on the stories on story-name, sorting them on author with three special groups for: ::♦New / recently updated stories (at the top and always un-hidden) ::♦Stories included with the (translation) download (like the battle sample's) ::♦Stories by unknown authors :3. For the items, you can indeed put them on 1 page and then group them by type (as they are grouped in categories now) :4. Can't seem to be able to open A's link but I think it is meant to either change the image after X seconds and/or change the previous/next links depending on what page you can from. For example: ::You can get to Alma Elma in the story order from 5/6 pages: Tamamo, Sea Cucumber Girl, Cerberus, Yuki-onna, Giganto Weapon or Tamamo again. ::I think that it would be the easiest to change the links to the previous / next monster based on a #link (like when you click the contents link) that you place on the previous page (for example instead of Alma Elma you place Alma Elma#n1 to indicate that you clicked the "next" link on Cerberus page (as the default will be the same as it is now, you don't have to special link the first / default Tamamo, although you do need to link the last version) :I don't know how realistic / possible this is (especially with the current info-box, it might be easier to make a new info-box for this type of recurring monsters) EDIT: Ok now I can see the page again and A did mean something else then I had in mind. Found a few pages that might help with that idea, but the idea I mentioned above still counts: 1 2 Link 1= link 1, requires wikia code editing, I think. |-| Link 2= link 2. On the wiki by defeault (I'm using it now :P). Templates can be used in it too, see tab 3 |-| Third Tab Title= FurRiffic (Talk) 10:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm that works but it’s really ugly… something integrated with Template:InfoBox Char would be better if possible… like a small icon at the top of the InfoBox to switch around, or something.--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It was just an example to show that there are already (pre-made) solution that you can use or use code from to make an own version. FurRiffic (Talk) 14:06, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Looks like Runescape has an idea of what we are after. I'll see what I can reverse engineer in the meantime. http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Skeleton_(Daemonheim) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:24, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It seems all our options rely on the same thing, placing separate infoboxes under one heirarchy. I'm currently looking into how we can change the styles of tabber for the moment until I can find an alternative. But you can see any developments at Template:Multiple Infobox Example. I have found a Javascript feature called "Toggle" which Wikia recommend but I'll need more time to work out what it can do, how to implement it and if we can make it an optional entry so it can only appear on the relevant infoboxes. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 16:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Like the idea for the items page, but not the executions. I would change two things: :1. Instead of our wikia text have the game text + item name be in the box. :2. Use different colors. FurRiffic (Talk) 22:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) What colours would you suggest? I just used colours we have for other boxes to start off with. I'm also trying to work out how to put a small clear space in the boxes for the flavour text, once I work that out, putting in the code so you can have both in the templates will be easy. I'm just worried about the the page looking too busy so I was using the flavour text to divide the item entries a bit more clearly. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 22:24, May 3, 2013 (UTC) The Runescape wikia’s thing looks good I think. How’s it going with that?--ALAKTORN (talk) 15:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) After a bit of struggling, searching, testing and asking around I think I have a sound proof of concept for the multi-box. I placed it on the template page (which is in fact a good place to "hide" tests from the main view). Here's the link, it is the top one, the ones below there are mermaid's old tests FurRiffic (Talk) 18:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I find the 2nd version on that page to be the best. The Runescape wikia does it even better though. --ALAKTORN (talk) 19:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I have two comments on that: 1. The total box on Runescape is much smaller than our infobox so you can instantly see every change. Also they use custom made code so of-course it is going to look better. We could use that too, but till we have that this can be a good solution. 2. The first version only boxes and edits the things that change and keeps the switch buttons with that part. The second version has the buttons above the box, which apparently gets missed quite fast (proven by another question for the release date on Chapter 3 :S) and changes the entire box, increasing loading times (image needs to be loaded 3 times) FurRiffic (Talk) 20:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Your version doesn’t take into consideration all the things that can change, because every single entry can change (even the artist, in the case loli Alice will require a separate infobox). The image doesn’t need loading thrice as it is the same for all 3 tabs, and actually I’d be in favor of changing the picture for each tab as well, so as to make it more obvious that the InfoBox has changed when you click on a different tab. Also, in your version, there is a table within a table, which makes the text a smaller size within the inner table.--ALAKTORN (talk) 20:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) FurRiffic, can’t you just make the inner table go all the way to the bottom? Even if a few of the stats may not change, at least the order of them will stay consistent with the normal InfoBox.--ALAKTORN (talk) 16:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) This is looking great 'Riffic, is this ready to start implementing? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC)